Hero of Team Rocket
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: The once feared Team Rocket has been taking a huge beating from the Pokemon League for years. But a new technology from the U.S. finds its way into Giovanni's hands, he seeks out to go after the one person who's been a bane to the evil team: Ash Ketchum


**Disclaimers:** I do not own Pokemon or anything involving Pokemon! If I did, well, let's just say that the stuff I put in there might push this show into prime time television!

**A/N:** I don't have much to say. I hope you like this new story from me.

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**  
The tough times have been with them for a long time. At first, people thought they were too powerful to be in a rough spot that they are in now. Nobody in their right minds would even expect the feared Team Rocket would be going through troubled times like they are going through now. The Rocket's good times all seemed to have vanished in the sands of time, replaced with uncertainty and worry.

The Pokemon League, the main league that makes its home on the Indigo Plateau right in the middle of the Kanto and Johto borders, have been stepping up their attacks on the weakened villainous team in the past few years. They have learned that one lone trainer has been the one to deliver a serious blow to Team Rocket's operations over and over again, which only accelerated their decline of power. It's to the point that regular trainers have been able to defeat the Rockets and their Pokemon without even breaking a sweat. And that was humiliating.

As time passed and the League pressed their influence to all trainers and league officials, Team Rocket's influence among the regions has shrank with each passing day. It's to the point that Team Galactic in Sinnoh is now the top villainous team with Team Magma and Team Aqua of Hoenn right behind the Rockets. And it was all thanks to one kid.

##########

With very few options as of late, Giovanni was with his top ranking advisors, Elite Rocket Administrators and high ranking Rocket field Lieutenants, in the meeting and strategy room, all discussing ways to get Team Rocket back to prominence and ways to strike back at the Pokemon League themselves. Both goals seemed difficult to achieve without a major breakthrough on their behalf and no one had a solution to the ever-growing problem.

"At this rate, Team Rocket will most likely fold by the end of the year. The League's attacks have been too damn strong for us to withstand. It's even to the point where low level trainers have been able to defeat our members with ease." Giovanni said as the meeting began. There was already a somber tone throughout the group.

"The League's gotten their act together and grew a pair of balls over the years. I mean, those stupid rent-a-cops have gotten more powerful Pokemon and a few of those damn Jennies even captured a few Rockets without any assistance from the League. I bet they are going to find our base and give it to us in a big way." The first Rocket Administrator added,

"Wow. It seems like Lance and the Pokemon League's serious about taking us down." The second Rocket Administrator added,

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm not going to give up when our backs are against the wall. Team Rocket has weathered worse times than this, but this is probably be the one time we might be defeated for good." Giovanni said

"If that damn Ketchum kid never appeared in our lives!! None of this would have happened!!" The third Rocket Administrator said. Ash Ketchum has been the bane of Team Rocket for years. Ever since he crossed the paths of Jessie, James and Meowth when he first started his Pokemon Journey, he's been their #1 enemy and has thwarted their plans numerous times. Ash's constant victories against Team Rocket have made him a legend in the Pokemon World, besides him being The Chosen One. Ash Ketchum is the one person besides Lance, the Pokemon League Champion, whom Giovanni cannot stand!

"Not only him, blame Jessie and James for trying to steal that kid's stupid Pikachu! It's just a Pikachu!! Not even myself or my teammate would have wasted years and millions of dollars trying to catch it!!" The first Elite ranking Rocket said. The rest of the group agreed with the person's opinion. Even Giovanni wanted to blame and get rid of those two, but James is gone and Jessie has become one step closer to being a Elite Rocket herself.

"One small incident can haunt anybody for years. My problem's not with those two, now that James is no longer with us, thanks to the League eliminating him months ago. And Jessie has become a fine Rocket herself, seeing how all she needs is just one more promotion to join the ranks of the Elite Rockets. It seems like James was just holding her back." Giovanni added,

"That guy was just too weak to hang with us anyway. Jessie and Meowth did the right thing by dumping him." The first Rocket Field Lieutenant said as well,

"What about Ketchum? He has to be taken out of the picture!!" The second Elite Rocket said,

"My team members and I have been thinking that too. But getting rid of him altogether might galvanize the League and just about everybody else into taking us out with one fell swoop." The second Rocket Field Lieutenant said,

"If we can't get rid of him, why not make him join us and demoralize the League?" The third Elite Rocket asked,

"Yes! That's a great idea!! Why don't we capture some of his friends or family and make him work for us?" The third Rocket Field Lieutenant added,

"That won't work. Ash Ketchum has a lot of friends and powerful allies. Not only would they rescue his friends and or loved ones, they'll also find ways to rescue him from us as well. Giovanni answered,

"Crap! How about we hit him in the head so much that he develops amnesia? And then, he'll believe anything we say!" The third Rocket Administrator said,

"No, that's to cliché. It's been done millions of times before. All the League has to do is hit him again and his memory's back. And if we do try that, there's a chance he'll die due to the injuries and the League will be really pissed off at us." Giovanni answered,

"Brainwashing! We got some god technicians we've been perfecting it for years now in our hidden Johto base." The second Rocket Field Lieutenant asked,

"Oh, forget that! Hypnosis is the way to go! And we got a bunch of Rocket members who excel in that department too!" The second Rocket Administrator said. Once again Giovanni shook his head no in response.

"Sure our techs have perfected it and we got Rocket members who are talented at hypnosis as well, but all you need is a powerful Psychic Pokemon to undo the damage. The League's been working on that as well." Giovanni answered,

"Can't we just let loose and kill them all in their sleep? It's quick and easy!!" The first Rocket Administrator said, shocking everyone in the room with that idea.

"That is an automatic death sentence for Team Rocket. Even though it's tempting, I'll pass. Trying to find new ways to defeat the Pokemon League's the number 1 priority. But how can we if they keep on improving everything they do?" Giovanni said. None of the high-ranking Rocket members had an answer. It seemed like the best idea was to just submit to Lance and the Pokemon League. They still didn't have a solution when all of a sudden a rookie Rocket grunt entered the room. He was busy reading a magazine about a major breakthrough in genetics that were inspired by a popular video game that's been making a big splash in the gaming world.

"What are you doing in here?!!! This room is restricted to grunts like you!!!!!!" The first Rocket Administrator yelled out before Giovanni did. The Rocket grunt looked up and was immediately scared for his life. He dropped the magazine he was reading, which conveniently landed right near Giovanni's feet.

"You better have a good reason for just barging in here, you low level rookie!" Giovanni picked up the magazine and scanned the front cover. It was about a major genetic breakthrough in the United States: Little, microscopic machines that enhance people's abilities to superhuman levels. Inspired from a popular video game that's rocking the world.

"Calm down, everybody. It seems like this grunt here is reading something about genetic enhancements that have been realized in the United States. Interesting. This grunt might have just saved himself from my wrath with this development." Giovanni said as he began to read the magazine. Hearing that their boss was about to let a low level Rocket grunt go unpunished shocked everyone in the room, especially the grunt himself.

"Genetic enhancements? You mean, make people into superhumans and do all kinds of superhuman stuff?" The second Rocket Administrator asked,

"That's right, ma'am. They have been trying to figure out how to enhance people's natural abilities for years. Only recently have they shifted over to the development of Nanomachines. The firm that made the breakthrough were inspired by a very popular video game over there, believing that the technology was finally here to enable them to take on this unheard of project." The Rocket grunt answered. Hearing that some firm played a video game too much made them decide to do something this unheard of didn't go very well with the high-ranking members of Team Rocket. All Giovanni did was keep on reading the magazine and he was already intrigued by everything he was reading.

"So, what does a popular video game have anything to do with this, rookie?!! Nobody in the world can do stuff like that!!!" The first Rocket Administrator yelled out in disbelief,

"That's enough!! Call me crazy, but this young kid might be onto something. So, just what are you getting at here?" Giovanni asked the rookie Rocket grunt,

"Well, sir. I've learned on some popular news sites in the U.S. that some new biogenetic firm based in the West Coast had started on a project to replicate Nanomachine-like microorganisms like in that game. Right now, they got people injected with that stuff to enhance themselves that will make them do superhuman things. They hoped that the U.S. Military will invest in this project to make their soldiers more effective I battle and to cut down on combat stress and so on." The Rocket grunt answered,

"Interesting. Please continue if there's more." Giovanni said,

"Yes, sir. When they revealed this project to the public, some people believed that if evildoers got a hold of this, it'll more likely start a new series of wars, but a lot of people when asked actually like it. But it was only a matter of time when some bad guys did get wind of this project and decided to take the for their own purposes." The Rocket Grunt answered,

"I've been reading some news sites about the Eastern U.S. at war right now due to some firm being destroyed and the bad guys getting hold of something that makes them super powerful. So, that's how the entire U.S. East Coast broke out into a major war after news of the firm's destruction by terrorist forces?" The first Elite Rocket added,

"That's right. The group of did the attack and stole the formula to make the Nanomachines, injected a small group of their own people to declare the new era. However, a group of law abiding citizens somehow got a copy of the formula and with the help of a major university, made the Nanomachines and injected some volunteers to fight the newly enhanced bad guys. So when they met, the city where they met in was totally destroyed within hours. And that was just at low power. Right now, both sides have developed their own nanomachines and have gotten them to maximum power. In short, they could take over the entire country by themselves once more people have joined their cause." The Rocket grunt said,

"Amazing. I read something like this was happening in the U.S. East Coast, but I never thought it was actually true." The second Elite Rocket said,

"So right now, both sides are locked in a major stalemate. And there's one thing also. The firm developed an antidote to render the Nanomachines useless and defunct, sort of like a human immune system killing a virus. It totally destroys it and leaves the body. When the bad guys destroyed the firm, they took the antidote with them and the good guys don't have it." The Rocket grunt said,

"Ah, so that group has the upper hand then. Have the U.S government tried to combat it?" Giovanni asked,

"Yes, they have. They have been working on their own antidote to render the Nanomachines useless, but it only works temporarily. They've been planning ways to get the antidote from the evil group and stop it at the source, but the bad guys are always one step ahead of the U.S. forces." The Rocket grunt answered,

"When you said "enhancements", just what kind of enhancements are you talking about?" The first Rocker Administrator asked,

"Whatever your heart desires. The firm's original views were to use the Nanomachines to combat incurable diseases and give their patients a chance for a normal life. But through specific manipulation, a person injected with those Nanomachines can run super fast, lift objects over half a ton heavy, breathe underwater, survive really fatal falls, leap higher in the air, figure out really tough questions with ease and quicker than the eye reflexes. Also, they were making special Nanomachines shots for U.S. soldiers to improve aiming accuracy, fighting ability, rapid healing abilities, strategic thinking and just about anything combat related." The Rocket grunt answered. Giovanni was thinking very hard. This was too good to be true, but the Rocket grunt wasn't lying. During the discussion, he fired up a screen on the table to look at the news sites to see if he was telling the truth. Amazingly, everything the Rocket Grunt said was spot on.

"This is much too good to be true. Is it possible to manipulate them to make a person a willing slave to whoever they wanted?" Giovanni asked,

"That has been done by the evil group already, sir. Once a person has those rewritten Nanomachnes in them, they will take orders from just about anyone who they were told to follow." The Rocket grunt answered,

"And only that antidote the evil group has can break that?" Giovanni asked,

"Yes sir. That's why they have been labeled as the biggest threat to humanity ever." The Rocket grunt answered,

"If only that group was selling off both the plans for the Nanomachines and its antidote, we'll finally have the tools needed to defeat the Pokemon League and take over Kanto and Johto." Giovanni said. This was the moment they were waiting for. If they can get those plans and the Team Rocket scientists and perfectly replicate the formulas for both the nanometers and the antidote to render them useless, Team Rocket's members will have the edge over the Pokemon League! They won't need their Pokermon if this comes to pass!! They could just fight the League and their Pokemon by themselves if what the Rocket grunt said was true.

"Actually, they are. They are selling both to any evil group that wants to cause total anarchy in the world." The Rocket grunt answered. Giovanni's eyes lit up quickly, but dimmed back and he began to formulate his plot.

"Don't we got a few operatives taking a vacation in the U.S.?" Giovanni asked,

"I believe so. And I do think they are vacationing in the East Coast too." The first Elite Rocket answered,

"Get a hold of them and tell them to seek out those guys. Once they do, I want to be notified at once!!" Giovanni ordered. The first Elite Rocket nodded and quickly left the meeting room to make contact. There was already an air of hope that replaced the somber mood from earlier. If they can just only get that formula for the two, Team Rocket's fortunes will increase greatly.

"Once we get a hold of the plans for both the Nanomachines and the antidote, Team Rocket will be back in full force." The first Rocket Administrator said. The rest of the high ranking Rockets agreed in unison.

"Your orders, Boss?" The first Rocket Field Lieutenant asked, already eager to get back into the think of things. Action against the Pokemon league is just what the doctor ordered and it was a surefire way to boost morale in Team Rocket. They were going to be back in a big way!

"Only one: Find Ash Ketchum!!!! He'll be our Hero in our time of need!!! Now, go!!! FIND HIM!!!!" Giovanni ordered loudly. The Rockets saluted and quickly began what seemed to be their road to redemption.

##########

**

* * *

  
A/N**: I sort of got this idea from playing a little too much Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots at my friend's house. That's where I got the Nanomachines idea for the plot of this story. You can use 's PM system to get a hold of me if you got any questions.


End file.
